


Hallowe'en

by novemberthird



Series: Excerpts From [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: Prompt(s): hallowe’en + trick-or-treat(it’s mentioned okay)+ witch + candy/sweets + seven-year-old james or lily





	Hallowe'en

* * *

(hallowe’en)  


_when lily was seven, she was a witch. she wore a pointed hat, and her parents bought her a magic wand like the one in fairytales. when she was seven, she carved pumpkins with her dad while petunia dressed up as a ballerina and helped their mum bake pastries in the kitchen. when she was seven, their dad took them out to collect sweets from their neighbours, and despite living in cokeworth they managed to get a decent amount of sweets—petunia gave lily the ones she didn't like, and lily gave petunia the ones she knew were her favourites. when she seven, she was in love with hallowe’en._

_when james was seven, he was an only child. he dressed up as his dad who was his hero—why should the muggle children be the only ones who could dress up, he had argued this day and night much to his parents’ amusement. when he was seven, he rode his broom, crashing around every surface of his home because he knew no matter what, he wouldn't get in trouble. not when his parents felt guilty he wasn't allowed to celebrate today with the muggles. when he was seven, he wore his father's glasses—not having a pair of his own. not yet. when he was seven, he wished for a brother._

_when lily was eleven, she experienced a hogwarts hallowe’en, and it was brilliant. she fell in love with hallowe’en again. because now. now she was really a witch. she had a real wand and wore robes. but she didn't have petunia. she had severus. and severus was her best friend. but she also had april who severus said couldn't be her best friends because you can only have one of those. when she was eleven, all she wanted was more sweets and her life would be perfect—and her parents had promised to send her some. so life was perfect._

_when james was eleven, he had three great friends. he no longer felt the loneliness of being an only child because they were everywhere. he couldn't so much as go to the loo without sirius or remus or peter by his side, and it was brilliant—although, if he really wanted to disappear he could always use the cloak. james felt a bit sad for feeling so happy, remus looked sick again. it would be the third time in just as many months._

_when lily was fifteen, she was worried for severus. he had begun to spend more time with his new mates. he didn't seem to take any of lily’s warnings to heart. all he seemed to care about was what james potter and his friends were up to. she thought that the holiday was getting to him. he was convinced remus lupin was a werewolf, but he couldn't be. he was just sick. extremely sick. when she was fifteen, she thought james potter looked quite fit, even if he was trying to pull off being a vampire. not that she would ever tell him that. or severus. because no matter how fit he was, he was still a jerk to sev._

_when james was fifteen, he very much fancied lily evans. lily evans who always looked like christmas. lily evans who had a laugh that sent him walking into walls. lily evans who he couldn't stop thinking about. lily evans who his friends were beginning to notice his crush on. when he was fifteen, he was trying to be an animagus for his best friend, his best friend who was finally starting to look better from his furry little problem after over a week of recovery. when he was fifteen, he swore that he wouldn't stop until he helped his friend._

_when lily was seventeen, she was no longer in love with hallowe'en. but she was fairly certainly she was beginning to fall in love with james potter. james potter who kissed like he'd never get the chance to again. james potter who couldn't stay still if his life depended on it. james potter who always kissed her temple. or her face. or her neck. or her lips. or anything he could get his lips on. james potter. yes, she was very much in love with the hazel-eyes prat. and she didn't regret a thing._

_when he was seventeen, he fell head first in love with a redheaded goddess. but she wasn't perfect. she was stubborn and had a temper to match her hair. she was his one and only though. when he was seventeen, he kissed the redhead in a cupboard before they had to part for their respective classes. when he was seventeen, sirius dragged him away from his love as she giggled into her hands at being caught by his best mate. when she was seventeen, he snuck her into hogsmeade for a date, which ended up being crashed by his–their–friends. but he wouldn’t change it for the world._

_when she was nineteen, she kissed every surface she could reach. she thanked merlin he was safe. when she was nineteen, she was too happy that he was safe and that she hadn’t lost him to think. when she was nineteen, she moaned into his mouth as he pinned her to their bed. when she was nineteen, she had just escaped voldemort for the first time–she had now twice defied him. rejecting his offer was the first. she wasn’t scared to die, but she preferred to live quite a long time by her husband’s side._

_when he was nineteen, he hated her for not running once he yelled for her to go. he hated the selflessness that would get her killed. he hated that people wanted to hurt her for being a muggle-born. for being something that made james love her more everyday. when he was nineteen, he claimed every bit of skin his wife had to offer as she voiced her approval._

_when she was twenty, she was a mother. three months with harry. when she was twenty, she watched as james carved a pumpkin as she held a sleeping baby in her arms. nothing would hurt him with her here. when she twenty, she spent the day cuddling with her husband and son. she gave them both kisses as they looked at her with their beautiful eyes–one pair green, one hazel. when she was twenty, she vowed to protect them with her life._

_when he was twenty, he was a father. a father. he was a father, and he promised to not let them down. he made his wife breakfast as she fed their son. he held his son as she took a shower. he told his son the story of how his parents fell in love. he reminded his son of how much he loved him. and he did the same with his wife, reminding her she was the love of his life._

_when she was twenty-one, she heard her husband drop dead. when she was twenty-one, she had woken up with hope in heart of seeing another day. days she would get no more of. when she was twenty-one, she protected her son. when she was twenty-one, she knew she couldn’t do it without james, but she also knew she wouldn’t let voldemort win. she would die before she did. and died she did. when she was twenty-one, she was robbed of her last ‘i love you,’ of her last kiss, of her true love._

_when he was twenty-one, he woke up and dressed his son as a pumpkin to make his wife laugh. when he was twenty-one, he found out who the traitor was. when he was twenty-one, he looked into the green light that was the same shade as the pair of eyes of his two loves. when he was twenty-one, he whispered his final goodbyes–to his wife, to his son, to his brother, to remus, and even one for peter. he said hello to his parents and hers._

_when she was twenty-one, she didn’t want to live in a world without james potter._

_when he was twenty-one, he died in hopes that they would live._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): hallowe’en + trick-or-treat ~~(it’s mentioned okay)~~ \+ witch + candy/sweets + seven-year-old james or lily 


End file.
